Ranger's Apprentice: Will's Life
by AnimeAndBookFan07
Summary: Will's life has changed drastically ever since he got his own fief and things are about to get a little out of hand...
1. Will's Life

Declaimer's note: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice Series

Will gazed out from the foggy night window in his solemn house. So much had changed: he was away from Halt, Red Mont, and so many people he cared for when he was on this tiny island. The only time he had an actual to think of his past life was when he was drifting into an uneasy sleep and tonight was one of those nights. He looked at a large looming stack of envelopes on his desk and he sighed. He go t up from his tidy bed and picked up the first letter. It was from Gilan. In one fluid motion, he pulled out his saxe knife and tore open the letter he read the letter and set it down with a sigh. Last time he had seen Gilan, Will had asked Gilan to keep him informed on what was happening with the castle and in the major parts of Araluen. He started reading the letter when commotion came from outside…


	2. The Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice

Will's hand raised to his bow, automatically. Without any effort, he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and nocked the arrow. He ran his finger over the feathers of his arrow separating the strands of silky material. He skulked out of his house and closed the door behind him, without a sound!

The person in the tree, watching for him, missed him completely not realizing that Will was father than he expected. Will's attention snapped straight to the tree and saw the figure positioned well in the tree. Will could make out the bolt of crossbow laying by the closed door of his hut. He blended himself into the shadows of the trees and came up on the other side of the tree. Noticing, with some glee, that the man was desperately looking for where Will was, Will silently drew his saxe knife.

Then, he jumped, swiftly to the next branch and put his knife around the other guys throat and whispered, " I suggest you drop your weapons, and all of them," he suggested with a note of command in his voice and adding that last part after seeing the guy's dagger and long sword.

He tried to throw his crossbow away while trying to maintain his balance on the branch that he was crouched on and he didn't succeed. He fell forward tumbling off the end of the branch. Will, realizing that he was going to fall, lifted his knife from the man's neck and jump off the tree branch in time to save the guy from hitting the ground.

"What are you here for," asked Will, after putting the guy down on the ground and hovering over him.

"My master told me to kill you," answered the man, honestly.

"Please, don't kill me," added the man.

Will looked at him with a bit of curiosity. He saw a deep fear in the guys eyes that showed fear for death and a fear of something that worried him. He could tell that this was a trained assassin from his marksmanship. It had nearly hit him! But, something was wrong about him, normally they wouldn't be begging or even asking for his life.

"Who sent you here," inquired Will. The man looked around nervously as if someone was watching them and Will joined him. Will spotted two archers at the ready.

"His…," started the man but, Will held up his hand looking in the opposite directions of the archers. The guy looked fearfully that way. Will drew an arrow nocked it and before any of the three men knew anything Will had already shot the first man, redrew, relocked, and killed the other man.

"Don't worry," Will reassured the man, " Now what's your name?"

"Michael," cried the man, " Please, help me!"

"What's exactly the problem," asked Will.

"The leader of this "gang" named Terrain Michelleto came to my place and said that he needed my assistance as an old assassin," started Michael, " When I told him I couldn't, he had his men come in holding my daughter, my son, and my wife hostage saying that I would if I didn't want their heads ripped off by dogs." Will face pulled into a grimace as he reluctantly pictured the idea.

"So he had you come to try and kill me," confirmed Will. Michael nodded his head several times and before anything else could be said, the air started to fill with a tiny bit of smoke that was growing larger very fast.

"Crap," muttered Will, as he realized the man intent.

"Go inside and lock the door and wait for me to finish," Will commanded to Michael and Michael agreed happily.

Will whistled to Tug and jumped onto his back without Tug's saddle. It had been required of him to learn how to ride saddle less after he learned how to ride Tug hands-free. He rode into the major part of he town and saw fires rapidly growing and many people starting to try and put it out. Behind the blazing buildings, Will saw a quick flash of movement and went around to the safe point from the fire. Will turned to look around the building , and saw a man standing next to, and smirking at, the fires.

Then, he felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck and heard the words, "Stop where you are."


	3. What is So Important?

The plot thickens.. haha! I own nothing used in the Ranger's Apprentice Novels. They all belong to John Flanagan (the lucky bastard!)

Will felt my knife to his neck with crystal sharpness. The fire steadily moved toward them, its raw power clenching the grounds along the way. Will could smell the air heavily scented with the pungent thickness of smoke. Will moved to grab the mans arm but, he pressed the knife sharper into his neck. He could feel the knife dig into his skin with a sort of hot prickling sensation.

"Don't move unless you want you neck's skin to be sliced slow in layers," said the dark man, slowly and dispassionately.

"What do you want," snarled Will, as he reached for the smaller dagger hidden in the folds of cloak.

"For you to come quietly and stop pulling your hidden dagger," the man commented casually. Will let his fingers slide a tiny ways away from the dagger, keeping himself near enough to it to grab it quickly. He turned slightly sideways and glanced at the man with his peripheral vision. He was a big man at least six and a half feet tall and two hundred fifty pounds. He was in good shape with bulging muscles. He had stubble and quick, witty, dark eyes. His hair was a crimson red color that was illuminated by the roaring fires.

"I do suppose that you are familiar with the geography of these realms, Ranger," said the other man in a kind of commanding and deep voice. He kept looking a the fire, watching it dance sand move closer.

"Not enough to help you, you--" Will started and cut off as he felt the knife slowly dig into the tender skin of his neck.

"I need even the tiniest help and I think you are perfect for a job like this," commented the man, turning around. He had scars carved out of his face but, looked charming and attractive even so. His light blue eyes took in every feature and his dark hair swayed in the slight breeze.

"You know something about what I want-- the land the earth and the Three Step Pass," he said looking at Will as a expectant Father would look at a son, " I suggest that you help or I'm afraid that the Rangers and the Diplomatic Services will have some nastily affecting deaths in the near future.

He turned back to Will smiling with nearly sadistic glee.

"What's so important about the Three Step Pass that makes you want it so bad," Will demanded, as he felt the knife slowly going taking another skin.

"No one talks to the Master that way," growled the large man from behind Will.

The man stood and watched as the larger man striped a few layers of skin. Will nearly cried out in pain as he got to he much more tender parts of the skin. Will writhed back forth but, the man had a firm grip on Will.

"That's enough, John," the other man said, after the third slice of think skin was stripped away. Will panted as the searing pain fled through him. He could feel the darkness edging all around him and making him feel dizzy and weak. Everything around him started to swirl and he could feel himself slipping away.

"Bring him to the wagon and help put this fire out," was the last thing Will had heard before everything went black.

.........................................................................................

Back in Redmont, Alyss woke with a dreadful feeling. She had seen Will being taken prisoner but, had been so useless to stop it. She could feel the cold winter air come in from her bedroom window , tainted with flecks of memories of intense heat and pain. She could feel her body sweating from the dream. She went quickly to the desk and looked at the letter she had written him. It was short due to her lack of time. She could feel her eyes watering. She still hadn't forgotten the pain she had felt when she learned that Will had been kidnapped, last time. She knew that it would be too late but, she wrote a quick letter to both Halt and Arald speaking of the dream and its meanings. She hope d that it would be enough to help him. She quickly dressed and headed up to Baron Arald's study.

The guards of Arald's study noticed her and asked," Courier Alyss, what brings you so late."

"I have an important message for Baron Arald. Is he there?"

"He left but, he should be back soon," responded the guard.

"Thank-you. I'll leave this on his desk," Alyss said, opening the door to the baron's study. It was warm and furnished simply. The room was dark but, she could see well enough. She placed the note gently and left the room. She set off to give Halt the next letter-- and she had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot of talking. She sighed and started down the stairs. She journeyed the long way Halt's cabin at the edge of the forest. A surprising situation met her eyes as she saw Halt fighting a large man with his Saxe dagger.


End file.
